An Artist's Touch
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: "I prefer to draw," she said, returning to her demure state but no longer putting up the show she had always been taught to portray. The captain raised his eyebrows at that. "I find a great joy in drawing as well," he said after a moment. Nicholls/OC Rating may go up. Pre-movie to post-movie.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's the actual story for Katherine. :D I am experimenting with a slightly different tone of writing this time go round, so just bear with me as I embark upon this new pairing! Also, as of right now, this is Pre-movie. It will proceed to the movie events eventually, but I will have to see how everything plays out to determine how much of the movie I want to use.**_

* * *

_Mrs. Jones' School for Young Ladies, May 14, 1910 _

"Katherine, I do wish you would hurry up."

Katherine looked up from the desk she was sitting at, brown eyes wide as she took in her friend Eleanor's determined stance. Katherine pursed her lips, fighting a small smile at the persistently sulking manner that Eleanor had taken up.

Katherine ran her little finger over the charcoal still life drawing that she had been working on for her art class later that day, smudging the shadow of an apple that had been particularly stubborn in its shading. "I will be along shortly, Ellie," Katherine said with a smile, looking back to Eleanor. "This is due tomorrow morning."

Eleanor pursed her lips, sauntering over to where her friend sat in the morning sun. Had it been warmer weather, she knew Katherine would have had the window open to allow fresh air into the rather stuffy study room. The two were in their last years of finishing school, soon to go back to the bustling city of London to engage in the ever popular season.

"It's terribly good already," Eleanor said as she picked the picture up to examine it. Her golden hair was swept back in a tight bun, her skirts made of the best silks money could buy. "Come on, Katie. Just think! Soldiers!" Katherine tilted her head to the side, looking back at her friend of fifteen years. The two were practically sisters, and yet so very different. The moment Eleanor had heard about the soldiers that would be spending two nights on the eastern grounds of the boarding school, it had been all she talked about.

Katherine furrowed her brow, taking the charcoal-laden paper from Eleanor's hand. "Half of those men are no better than the ones we've already associated with, Eleanor. I told you I do not want to get wrapped up with the likes of them. Especially not with all the rumors about a possible Great War."

The two were in a stand-off of sorts for a moment or two. Eleanor's already white-gloved hands were resting gracefully on her tiny hips. "I'll bet there will be officers…" Ellie said after a moment, linking her arm through Katherine's. "Those would be the ones we'd be serious about anyways…"

"The headmistress said no," Katherine said, but letting Eleanor pull her to her feet all the same.

"The headmistress only said no about going out to see them. She's letting all of the older girls go to tea with them this afternoon. You didn't hear about that because you were so preoccupied with that drawing of yours. Now come," Eleanor said with a grin, tugging Katherine's small hand. "We have to look our best today, do we not? Tis only proper to appear in such a way before a man that fights for the flag of his majesty."

Katherine smiled softly, rolling her eyes as Ellie all but steered her towards the room that they shared.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Katherine smiled at her own reflection, smoothing a bit of powder on over her delicate features as she thought of Eleanor's giddiness. Eleanor was the epitome of a hopeless romantic. Katherine doubted she had ever seen a girl so intent on finding the love spoken of in Jane Austen's stories. To Katherine, however, that was all that that was: Stories. She herself had never been in love, and Katherine was certain that her wedding- should she be successful in her season- would be one of convenience for her father.

But for someone such as Eleanor… If there was a wild love like that of Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth Bennet's, Eleanor would be the one to find it.

Katherine was not unattractive, far from it. Her bright red hair was the only thing that she did not care for about her body, and even that was not something that plagued her thoughts. She was a girl of substance, more concerned with the sensible side of her life than the frivolous fantasies that seemed to flit through Eleanor's head on a daily basis.

Katherine's father owned a rather large series of fields outside of London. He had been a doctor by profession for quite some time, but she supposed that he preferred the outdoors after so many years of being stifled in a doctor's office. As for Katherine, the sun had never agreed with her pale complexion, though she did take great joy in being outdoors when she could. The light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose was testament to her younger years of being outside in the fields and only now that she was in her final teen years did she realize that the sun had left them on her.

She glanced over at the table top clock of her vanity, picking up the pace at which she was getting ready to go to tea as she realized that she would be late if she didn't hurry. She doubted Eleanor would ever trust her to get ready herself again if she was late to this.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Katherine immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks as she made it down the stairs of the dormitory wing. It was not the uncommon heat that got to her, but the obvious heavy thudding of men's boots along the wooden floors of the dining hall that was just beyond the set of double doors at the foot of the stairs.

Surely there were not so many men to make such a racket! She licked her lower lip, biting down on it hard in an attempt to get some redness in it before settling into a brisk pace down the hallway.

Idly, she slipped into the line of the girls that had crowded around the door, easily finding Eleanor's golden hair. The headmistress of the school was at the doors, keeping any of the more eager girls from entering before the proper time.

"They just got in," Eleanor said to Katherine, the excitement in her voice slightly tainted by a whisper. "We'll be allowed in in no time."

Katherine smiled. In truth, she too was excited now that it was actually time to meet these men. Her brother was an officer in the Royal Navy, and she often took great joy in listening to his stories when he came home on leave. Perhaps these gentlemen would be able to extend the same type of opportunity to her.

Katherine was a writer. While she loved to draw, she still enjoyed the inevitable build and climax of a good story. There was nothing more intriguing to her than a good story and men that travelled constantly always had some sort of new idea for her.

The headmistress began to speak, pulling Katherine from her train of thought.

"I expect each and every one of you to behave as I have taught you," Mrs. Jones began solemnly. "You will be excused if you prove you cannot reflect well on what you have learned here. These men are officers and men of the king. I expect you to treat them as such."

Katherine bit down on her lower lip, trying to pull blood into it so it looked a bit redder than usual. It was something Ellie had taught her to do.

The doors to the dining hall opened and the girls were ushered inside.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Oh goodness," Eleanor said with a little huff from her place at the table. The tea that the girls were supposed to be having with the officers had proven to be rather uneventful. All of the girls had been moved to the far end of the hall, taking up a whole of two round tables to themselves. The officers had been given their own seats with the teachers, rendering the chance for any of the girls to get to talk to them quite hopeless.

Kate smiled softly into her tea cup as Ellie stretched in her seat to get a look at the men, quite obviously irritated at the seating arrangements. "Calm down, Eleanor. I am sure we will get to speak with them after tea."

Eleanor cut her blue eyes back to Katherine. "So you think that do you?"

Katherine shrugged, setting her tea cup back into the little groove of her saucer. Her own brown gaze had, admittedly, begun to take in the clean cut uniforms of the soldiers. Many had medals on; Several were well above the rank of lieutenant.

"Do you think all of them are in the cavalry?" Kate said excitedly.

Eleanor pursed her lips, thinking. "Perhaps." Then she cut her eyes back to Katherine. "Why?"

Katherine smiled softly, taking in the twenty or so officers but never answering Kate. Her father owned several horses and kept them on their country estate. She had practically grown up learning how to ride and it was something that excited her. Her gaze continued to roam over the small squad of men, but every now and again it would flit back to one in particular. He was clearly the leader of the small group, and the way he held himself was testament to that. Blue eyes and soft blonde curls were the first thing she noticed when she looked at him, and she realized that he couldn't' have been much older than her. She was eighteen, soon to be nineteen and he couldn't have been older than twenty three. How early did they _start_ in the army nowadays?

Her brother Ben had joined the Navy when he was her age though, and seeing as their family was not exactly poor her father had been able to buy him a decent commission on the _H.M.S Allendale_.

"Oh look, the old bat's getting up to speak again," Eleanor said under her breath, just loud enough so Katherine could hear her. Kate shot her a look as the headmistress rose from her place next to the blonde officer Katherine had been looking towards.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Mrs. Jones said with a polite smile. "Thank you for joining us today. To the officers of the 54th cavalry, I know I speak for all of us here when I say welcome and that you are forever with our gratitude."

"Oh, just let us speak with them already," Ellie mumbled, and Kate shifted a bit in her seat.

"Now, if all of you would care to join us in the parlor, I believe that Mr. Walsh, our music instructor here, has prepared a wonderful little recital before we send our esteemed guests on their way."

Katherine looked back at Eleanor excitedly, smiling as the officers stood and allowed the girls to exit.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

There was no denying the beautiful sound of the piano as Katherine found herself seated on a couch by the window of the parlor not ten minutes later. It was midafternoon at this point, and she found herself content as she sat on the sofa and listened to the melody that her music teacher was playing. She had tried her hand more often than she cared to admit at the piano, but it was something that did not come as easily to her as her drawings. She had regrettably gravitated away from the art of music making some time ago, but she still found herself very appreciative of the music when the soft melody met her ears.

Eleanor was long gone, somewhere across the room with another girl speaking with the soldiers. Katherine hadn't had the nerve to do such a thing, afraid that she might embarrass herself asking of such silly stories in a setting as formal as this one.

Looking back, perhaps it was divine province that made her stay where she was though, for she was quite certain a certain blonde officer would not have spoken with her had she not gotten up in a snap decision and collided with him instantly.

"Excuse me, Sir!" she exclaimed, trying in vain to right herself as she found herself looking at a rather extensive set of medals over the right pocket on his uniform. "Do forgive me…"

She looked up into eyes so blue she wondered if they were even real. They were… intriguing to say the least and she realized it was the same man she had been studying at tea. He hadn't seemed so tall across the room. Katherine was small, but still! He had to have been six foot tall at the very least! Katherine's own father only barely reached five foot nine...

"The fault is mine, Miss. I should have been more aware."

Kate's mouth went dry as she looked back at his gaze. She could feel heat rise in her cheeks and she looked down. What was she supposed to do now? Introduce herself? That sounded like the right thing to do...

The officer beat her to it though. "I am Lieutenant James Nicholls," he said, obviously unsure of himself as well.

Katherine smiled back. "I'm Kate-Katherine," she corrected herself. "Katherine Sinclair." She smiled cordially as he took her hand in greeting and she was certain her face was as red as her hair was now. How strange he must think her!

She cleared her throat, feeling a bit of the heat in her cheeks die down at last. "Are you enjoying our hospitality, Lieutenant?" she squeaked. She _never_ squeaked.

"I am," he replied with a smile. "Your Mr. Walsh is quite the talent," he added on.

Katherine smiled at that, nodding in agreement. "He is wonderful."

Lieutenant Nicholls smiled warmly at that. "Do you play?" he asked, gesturing a graceful hand towards the instrument.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at that, shaking her head quickly. "Oh no, Sir," she said. "I am afraid I would have half the dogs on the countryside howling along if I attempted. At least that is what my brother tells me." She was joking, but at first she was uncertain if he took it as such.

"That is… unfortunate," he said with a half-smile. Katherine mentally kicked herself.

Katherine grinned, unable to help herself. She had already embarrassed herself in front of him, might as well take it from here, yes?

"I prefer to draw," she said, returning to her demure state but no longer putting up the show she had always been taught to portray.

The Lieutenant raised his eyebrows at that. "I find a great joy in drawing as well," he said after a moment.

Katherine tried to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. Since when did men in the army take stock in the arts? "Really?" she said, pleasant surprise in her voice.

Lieutenant Nicholls nodded, looking back at her before letting his gaze wander around the room. "It is a wonderful stress relief, I find."

Katherine smiled. "I am inclined to agree."

"Where are you from, may I inquire?" the Lieutenant said politely, clearly trying to make small talk.

"My family is currently in London," Katherine replied.

Lieutenant Nicholls smiled. "As is mine," he replied. "I'll be returning for the season shortly though."

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off from her last question as Mrs. Jones rang the small bell on the fireplace, a signal for the girls to go to prayer before dinner. Lieutenant Nicholls looked back down at Katherine as Mrs. Jones spoke, speaking low so only she would hear. "Perhaps when I am in London again we shall see each other," he said with a reassuring smile.

Katherine smiled back, nodding softly. "It was wonderful to meet you, Lieutenant," she said with a little curtsey.

Lieutenant Nicholls smiled back at her, bowing his own head before Katherine turned away to follow the other girls in her class to prayers.

* * *

_**This will be a very slow, very friendly relationship. I don't want to rush it because I don't feel like that's something James would do. **_

_**It's kind of scary. As I was rereading through this I realized how much Katherine reminds me of myself. :P **_

_**Review if you liked it! I live for feedback**_

_**-Sirius **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! Sorry for the late timing on updating this. I would give excuses, but, well, you all know the drill. School and what not puttin' a damper on my muse. :/ Hope this little update makes my absence a bit more excusable. I'm not sure how I like this so far, and am still kind of wondering how far I should expand on it. But hopefully it'll be enjoyable to you guys, since you're opinions are what matters most to me! **_

_**Oh, and ranks as far as James and Jamie are being adapted to the time period this is set in. Just a heads up.**_

* * *

_London England; December 1, 1910 _

Katherine scrunched up her nose as she took a sip of her still very hot tea. The burning liquid scalded her tongue, leaving a trail of fire in its wake as she forced herself to swallow the small sip. It seemed she always did that, too eager to wash down the biscuit she had eaten just moments before.

"Good Lord, Katie," Ellie's voice caused Katherine to look across the table from her, meeting her friend's blue gaze as the pain subsided in her mouth. "The maid told you it was hot, didn't she?"

Katherine smiled softly, setting the tea cup back down in the saucer. The two were sitting in Ellie's mother's club, a quaint little place that often entertained the higher levels of London's society. The room was brightly lit, with white table cloths and pink roses as center pieces that Katherine found herself studying with an artist's eye far too often. Ellie's mother, Lady Langdon, had planned on having tea with the two girls, but had been called not five minutes ago to a supposedly pressing issue at one of her own friend's homes.

"I hope your mother is alright," Kate said quietly after a moment, lifting her tea cup to her lips and blowing lightly on the freshly-brewed liquid. It was warm and rich and smooth, something that was entirely too welcome on a day as chilly as one in the middle of December. Outside, snow fell in light flurries and Katherine could make out the sight of several people passing by.

Ellie shrugged, shifting in the restriction of her corset as she tried to settle herself in her seat a bit more. Her blue gaze darted around every now and again, no doubt searching for any potential male that she could persuade to come sit with the two. "My mother would skip tea with the queen if it meant getting in on any little bit of gossip to spread."

Katherine smiled again, readjusting the silk napkin in her lap. The green silk of her gown was not something she had any interest in ruining, that was certain. Her father had paid quite a bit for her to be able to purchase it for a Christmas ball that was just around the corner.

"Oh God," Ellie's voice met her ears and Kate looked up quickly to meet her gaze once more. "Don't turn around," Ellie said quickly, almost desperately. "That's him. That's the man I was telling you so much about."

Katherine bit down on her lower lip, using every bit of her self-restraint not to turn around and follow Ellie's gaze towards the entrance of the tea parlor. She knew exactly who Eleanor was speaking of, for the topic of the infamous Sir Jeffrey Rhodes had been one that had habituated quite frequently in their conversations. Despite the fact that Katherine knew almost every detail that her friend knew about the young man, she had never laid eyes on him. Eleanor had met him at some fancy party her mother had thrown in October, and Kate had been too ill to attend it with a head cold. She had often wondered if Sir Jeffrey had been a figment of Ellie's spite that Kate had been unable to attend…

"Oh God!" Ellie said again. "He's coming over here. He's seen me…" Eleanor's gaze remained fixed on Kate's though , no doubt studying the man that had captivated her interest as he made his way through the tables towards them. "Does my hair look alright?" she said under her breath.

"Of course, Ellie-"

"I mean it, Kate."

Katherine fought back a smile as she watched Eleanor's porcelain complexion flush in the slightest. It only made her more beautiful though. "You look fine," Kate said.

"Miss Langdon!"

Kate looked up at the sound of a rather deep voice, brown eyes zeroing in on a rather short, but not unattractive man as he made it to the two ladies.

"Hello, Sir Rhodes," Ellie said, and Kate would be damned if she claimed that she wasn't surprised by the man's effect on her friend. Ellie had gone from flirtatious and merry to calm and demure in two seconds flat- if that!

"What brings you out here?" he said, a head of red hair bobbing in the fire lit room.

"Oh," Ellie said softly. "My mother is a member of the club here. Unfortunately she was unable to make tea this afternoon." Kate suppressed a grin, knowing the remorse that Eleanor had laced her voice with was merely for show. Had the older lady been here there was no way she would have gotten to speak with this man! "And may I introduce my best friend, Miss Sinclair?" Ellie said, swallowing as she rose from her seat. Jeffrey looked to Kate with a soft smile, nodding as he took her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you," he said with a grin.

Kate returned the bow, looking back to Ellie as she launched into conversation with the man.

It was a few moments later that Jeffrey turned to Kate. "Miss Sinclair, would you mind terribly if I stole Miss Langdon away for the time being?" Kate raised an eyebrow, looking abck at Ellie as she realized her friend was practically bursting from excitement.

"Oh, by all means," Kate said nodding. "I shall be fine here alone for a half hour or so. I'll meet you back here, alright?" she said with a smile towards Ellie.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Kate sat at the table a good ten minutes later, studying a stray thread on the hem of her white glove. Despite what her logic said, she found herself wondering how Eleanor was able to pick up men so easily. She did not begrudge her friend for it, but at times it did leave a bit of a sting to be left partnerless for a dance while Ellie was swept off of her feet time and time again by suitors.

Idly, she realized that she needed to stretch her legs. The silk of her skirts had grown a bit too hot under the table cloth of the table and she slipped from her seat. At first, she was quite proud by the grace she had accomplished to rise from her seat… until she ran straight into a black dinner jacket and blue cravat.

There was the faintest sloshing sound and then the unmistakable shatter of a tea cup as fine porcelain met hardwood floors.

Everything seemed to slow down as Katherine found the will to speak… a will that was quickly gone as horror seized her to see who she had run into in such a fashion… again.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss…" James looked down at the floor, and the girl he had just run into did the same before the two of them shot down in a hasty attempt to pick up the broken tea cup. It had been a cup of decaffeinated tea for his mother, and unfortunately he had dropped it.

"Oh, the fault was mine, Sir," the girl said, shaking her head with dismay. "I am a bit of a klutz at the worst of times."

"Bah, it was merely an accident!" James exclaimed, noticing as a maid rushed up to them, broom in hand and ready to clean up the mess. He smiled kindly at her, extending a hand to help her up… and blinking once as her face registered with him. It was her… the artist girl from the school he had been at earlier in the year.

She seemed to recognize him as well, and she swallowed hard. "Forgive me," she said with a small smile. "But you are Lieutenant Nicholls, am I correct?"

James smiled at that, holding himself up proudly as he looked down at her. "It is Captain now, actually," he said with a small grin. The papers had only just gone through a week ago, but James' family had been ecstatic to hear that he had climbed the ranks of the army again. He was the same rank as his friend Jamie was now.

The girl raised a slender eyebrow, smiling a bit. "Then I offer my congratulations," she said with a smile. "You probably do not remember me but-"

"You are Miss Sinclair, yes?" he said, cutting her off.

Katherine looked back at him, eyes wide as a flush danced its way across the delicate curve of her cheekbones. James swallowed as he took in the light freckles that dusted her nose.

"I am," she said quietly, unable to hide the full blown smile that had formed now. "It is quite wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Madam," he said, taking her hand and brushing his lips across the white glove she had just been fiddling with.

Katherine bit her lower lip, looking around as she tried to see who he had come with. Had he come with a date, perhaps? Why was she even interested if he had come with a girl? She hardly knew the man, for goodness sakes!

As if reading her mind, James answered her unspoken question. "I am here taking tea with my mother," he said quietly, blue gaze shifting back towards the broken tea cup remnants that the made had taken to wiping up with a rag.

"Oh?" Katherine said quietly. "That is quite wonderful," she said with a smile.

"Yes," James said. "She is very much a character, my mother."

Katherine smiled back. "Are you in London for long?"

James shrugged, looking down at his pocket watch. Kate could not explain the smallest thrill that went through her to notice that the ring finger of his left hand was void of any gold…

"Until the New Year," he said, tucking the watch back into the breast pocket he had pulled it from. "Then I am being deployed to India for a year or two."

Kate nodded, interest sparking in her gaze. "I've only been there once in my life," she said quietly. "My father took me to see my brother Ben. Ben's in the Navy and he was stationed along the coast of the Indian Sea for a time," she said softly. "It is most definitely a culture change," she said.

James smiled, nodding his agreement. "I've been only once as well and I am inclined to agree."

Kate nodded, studying her gloves carefully and fiddling with her hands. Her cheeks were flushed now, heat rising to them despite the fact that the fireplace was clear on the other side of the room. "Although with such a vast landscape, I am certain that I would be unable to truly speak for its many cultures and peoples."

A crooked grin stretched across James' face at that. He liked this girl, he realized. She was smart.

"Again, I agree with your statement," he said, the grin remaining in place. He shifted in his footing, the shine of his black dress shoes flashing up to greet him in the light of the parlor. "Well, I suppose I should get back to my mother." He waggled his eyebrows at her, as if he knew how silly it sounded for a fully grown man to be worried about getting back to his mother for tea… Oddly enough, Katherine found a sort of charm in the notion. He knew it was silly, yet he did it anyways… no doubt to make the older woman happy.

"Well, I shall not hold you up any longer," Kate said. "I apologize again for running into you in such a fashion. I promise I am not typically so clumsy."

James smiled back at her, bowing his head. "It really is no trouble, Miss Sinclair. None at all. See?" he patted down his chest, letting his hands fall to indicate his person. "No harm done." Kate smiled, fighting the girlish giggle that threatened to erupt from her chest at that. "Will you be attending the Langdons' New Year Ball?" he said, spur of the moment.

Katherine smiled fully at that, nodding fervently. "The Langdons are dear friends," she said.

James nodded kindly. "I shall see you there then, Miss Sinclair," he said with another bow. "My mother knows them quite well. Until then, Miss Sinclair."

It took Kate another second to realize that she was standing in the middle of the parlor, watching the back of his head as he made his way through the crowd and back towards one of the more private rooms for tea. She blinked once, shaking her head as she slipped back down into her seat at the table she had previously occupied.

The New Year suddenly could not come soon enough.

* * *

_**Hope to update soon! This is kind of a stress buster for me right now, but I have so many little plans for this and really want to get to them sooner or later. Just please bear with me! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_London England, December 3, 1910_

"Kate! My bonnie lass!"

Katherine's brown gaze went wide as the sound of her brother's voice met her ears. She had just walked through the door of her family's city home, and before she had gotten both feet firmly within the foyer, strong arms had come around her, lifting her up and over the shoulder of her 'attacker' as he spun her around in a friendly hello.

"Ben!" she gasped out, trying to right herself as a smile broke across her face. She felt slightly dizzy once her feet hit the ground again, but she was soon able to focus on her brother's brown eyes and hair just as red as hers. "You're not expected home for a week!"

Ben smiled down at her nodding as he took her coat and hung it up on the coat hook by the door. "My superiors saw fit to grant me an extra week of leave," he said with a grin. "I'll be home til after Christmas."

"Oh, Ben, that's wonderful," Katherine smiled. "You must tell me of your adventures."

Ben cocked an eyebrow up at that. "Still one for a good story, I see," he said with a smile.

Katherine grinned back, nodding as he ushered her into the warmth of the parlor. A maid was stoking the flames to ensure the siblings would be warm, and a Christmas tree was in the far corner by the window.

"Father's not back yet, I see?" Ben said as he settled himself in the chair by the fire. Katherine shook her head. "And mother is still in France on that dress maker's deal. She wrote to me the other day explaining she would be home by next Tuesday if all went well."

Ben nodded, and he plucked at a loose thread on his jacket. He must have already changed out of his uniform…

"I ran into one of my mates from school today," Ben said, as if remembering a rather trivial thing.

"Oh?" Katherine said with a smile.

Ben rolled his eyes in fake disapproval. "Yes, the man has decided to join the _army _of all places."

Kate stifled a laugh as she stripped her gloves from her hands and laid them closer to the fire.

"You remember Jamie Stuart, don't you?" he asked.

Katherine furrowed her brow in an attempt at remembering the face of one of her brother's many friends from his school days. "I am afraid I do not," she said after a moment.

Ben shrugged, sitting back and lounging in his seat. "Well, apparently he is _Captain_ Jamie Stuart now. His family was able to get him in a year after graduation."

Katherine nodded.

"Anyways," Ben continued. "I brought him up because he invited us to dinner tomorrow night. His wife apparently can throw quite a little get together."

Katherine smiled back at her brother, waiting on him to continue.

"Well, don't just stand there looking at me like that!" Ben said after a moment, red curls bounding a bit as he tossed his head. He hadn't used pomade in quite a while, she could tell. "Do you want to come with me or not?"

Katherine's jaw dropped a bit at that, but she found herself nodding. She never turned down the chance for something like this, especially when all she would be doing if she didn't go would be sitting practicing her embroidery… a craft that would test even a saint's patience, she was certain.

"Good," Ben said with a smirk. "Someone's got to keep me sane in the company of Army men."

"Oh, you don't mean that," Katherine said with a smile, reaching over to pat her brother's hand.

Ben grinned back impishly. "Maybe just a little bit," he responded.

Katherine rolled her eyes with a smile, looking over at the needlework that she really needed to get done before her mother returned. She had been putting it off since her mother had left, but she didn't want to listen to a scolding from her mother either…

With a gentle sigh, she rose from her seat on the couch, walking over to the little desk and pulling her embroidery needle and threads from the drawer.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Captain Stuart's home was situated in the middle class regions of London and it resembled Katherine's family's home to a startling degree. It was quite beautiful, slightly smaller than what Kate would have preferred, but charming all the same.

Ben helped her down from the coach they had taken, playing the part of gentleman perfectly as they made it to the front steps.

"You've been practicing your manners," she remarked. "Is there a lady friend in your future that I do not know about?" she teased as they waited on someone to open the front door that he had wrapped on.

Ben cut his eyes down to her, a crooked grin breaking across his features before the door opened. A maid ushered them inside before they were greeted in a rush of silks by a woman that was even shorter than Katherine.

A small lady, with raven hair swept back in an immaculate bun that seemed much too severe for her delicate features smiled back at them.

"Oh, you must be Lieutenant Sinclair," the lady said with a smile. "Jamie told me you were coming. I am Belinda, Jamie's wife."

"Pleasure," Ben said, taking her hand. Katherine was momentarily distracted by a loud uproar in what she could only guess was the living area. "Mrs. Stuart, this is my sister Katherine. She thought she'd come along this evening."

Belinda turned to Katherine, smiling as she dipped her head in a polite bow. "It's wonderful to meet you as well. Jamie's just in there if you'd care to head on into the parlor. We were all preparing to eat supper here in a little bit. We've got a good beef stew brewing. The cook saw to that."

"That sounds lovely," Katherine said with the charming smile she had been taught to use in polite company at school.

Belinda smiled back, nodding towards the parlor as the two followed her in. There were just a handful of people there, five or six at the most. Belinda went up to her husband, taking him by the arm and steering him away from a couple that was standing by the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room back towards where ben and Katherine stood.

Jamie Stuart was the sort of man that Katherine would automatically associate with the army. He was tall, and extremely intimidating. A small mustache sat atop his upper lip, and the pale gray of his irises made him look rather cold. A smile crossed his face though once he made it up to the pair of them.

He introduced himself to her, and she curtseyed and smiled before he turned back to Ben.

Kate took in a deep breath, her gaze falling to rest on each of the people in the room. There was one other lady present, and several other men standing around chatting. Not one of them were in their uniforms, and Kate smiled as her gaze met with bright blue eyes standing by the fireplace.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

James could not help but be distracted as two new arrivals appeared in the doorway of the parlor. Red hair flashed in his peripheral vision and the next thing he knew his eyes had locked with Miss Sinclair's.

"Did you hear what I said, Jim?"

Charley Waverly's voice broke James from the smile he had been shooting back towards Miss Sinclair.

"I'm sorry, Charley," James, said, looking away when she did. "What was that?"

"I said," Charley began again. "Are you looking forward to the new commission?"

James blinked once. Of course he was bloody looking forward to it. India had been a place his father had wanted him to go to for the longest time. It had been all he heard about since he had received word that was where he would be spending the next year. "Of course," James said quietly, propping his shoulder against the mantle and looking down at the jacket he had on.

Charley nodded in agreement, but his attention was soon taken as Jamie turned away from the Sinclair siblings and made his way over to the fire place with the man that could only be the brother Miss Sinclair had spoken of.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Katherine took in a deep breath as Jamie and Ben spoke with the other officers. It had been a good fifteen minutes since the pair of them had been introduced to the room and she couldn't help herself to look over in the direction of Captain Nicholls every now and again.

She couldn't quite explain it, the need to know if he was looking her way or not, but it was not something she had ever cared about with anyone before. She stayed seated with Belinda on the small sofa, playing the role of a respected woman as best she could.

Her heart jumped a bit as Captain Nicholls shifted by the fire, making his way over to the couch she and Belinda were sitting on.

"Miss Sinclair?" the captain said with a kind smile. Katherine looked up from her conversation, as if she had just noticed him standing there, when in truth her heart had been soaring since he had started making his way across the room to her.

"Captain Nicholls," she said with a grin, knowing full well her cheeks would already be flushed bright red. "I must say I did not expect to see you here tonight!"

Captain Nicholls smiled back, taking her hand in a gentlemanly greeting. "I did not expect to see you here either. So your brother Ben went to school with Jamie and Charley, I hear."

Katherine nodded, looking to Belinda who had gone wide eyed as she looked from James to Katherine. "I did not know that you were in their unit though," Katherine said with a smile.

"They were transferred a few months ago, just after we left your school's hospitality," Captain Nicholls replied, blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at the two women. "We grew quite close."

Katherine smiled back, nodding. "That is fortunate," she replied.

The captain seemed to shift back and forth awkwardly in front of her for the longest time before bowing out gracefully. "Well perhaps I shall see you during dinner," he said, as if clutching at straws to find a way to speak with her.

Katherine smiled back, her own cheeks quite aflame at this point. It was quite an obvious given that they would see each other with such a small group of people to sit around the dinner table. She even found herself hoping that perhaps they might sit next to one another.

"Yes," she replied. "I'll look for you."

It was a long moment after Captain Nicholls disappeared into another one of the rooms with Ben and Charley before Belinda slipped an arm through Katherine's. "Miss Sinclair, I realize it is none of my business, but how long have you known James?"

Katherine's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that and she looked back at Captain Stuart's wife for a full moment, a new blush spreading its way across her cheekbones. "I've met him a whole of two times," Katherine replied. "He is a very civil man."

"And an extremely shy one too," Belinda said with a small smile. She looked over at Jamie, who was speaking with the lady that had been introduced to Katherine as Jamie's sister and her husband.

Katherine looked back at Belinda, her heart thudding in her ears. "What do you mean?"

Belinda smiled. "I've not seen him go out of his way to speak with a woman since I met him until tonight."

A tiny bit of triumph erupted in Katherine, though she knew not why. "We share much in common," she said. "I suppose it is easy to speak with me because of that. My brother's friends have always found me to be an avid conversationist."

Belinda pressed her lips together in a small line, but a smile was tugging about her reddened lips. "I simply wondered," she said softly. "He is a kind man, Katherine."

Katherine looked back to meet Belinda's gaze before she nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before the group was called to dinner by the butler, and Katherine found herself all too pleased to be seated next to the very man that Belinda had been speaking with her about not ten minutes prior.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine fought the big smile that threatened to break across her face as she sat down next to Captain Nicholls. She realized absently that they had never been this close to each other when they weren't shaking hands.

He cut his eyes over to her as she sank- quite gracefully, she had to admit- down into her seat. His eyes darted away and he pressed his lips into a fine line when she caught him looking back at her, and had Kate been studying his features with the least bit of scrutiny, she would have seen the burning blush that had crossed his high, usually pale, cheekbones.

Captain Stuart rose from his place at the head of the table once everyone was seated, a wine glass in one hand and a gleam in his eye. He was quite obviously glad to be the center of attention.

After the toast had been performed, a maid began to dish out the food, coming around to pour soup into each of the guests' bowls.

Katherine shifted in her seat awkwardly, unsure of how to broach a topic of discussion with Captain Nicholls. She wanted desperately to speak with him, but she found herself unable to talk like she wanted to. They ate their soup in silence, and Katherine was loathed to have to start up a conversation with Belinda across the table from her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy speaking with the slightly older woman, but she was far more interested in the cavalry captain seated next to her than an embroidery exploit.

She looked down at her lap, readjusting her napkin as she bit down on her lower lip. What could she say to him? And why was he not making an effort to speak with her? Did he think her annoying? She was a few years younger than he…

Something in the back of her head that could only have been her reason piped up at that. Of course he couldn't possibly find her annoying! They had only met twice… and she had managed to come close to causing him bodily harm each time. Her stomach sank a bit as her brother struck up a conversation with James. Ben was seated next to Belinda across the table, and had finished his soup quite quickly.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"So where are you from originally, James?" Ben said with an interested gleam in his brow gaze. James wiped his lips carefully with his napkin, pausing for a moment as he finished the mouthful of bread he had just popped in his mouth.

"I was born in London," he replied, one long fingered hand coming to reach for his spoon again. His arm came dangerously close to brushing Miss Sinclair's and he froze for the briefest moment as he realized he could see the top of her creamy forearm between the white glove she had on and where the edge of her long sleeve had inched up.

He swallowed, clearing his throat in an attempt at nonchalance as he looked back at his soup. "But I spent my younger years in South Africa when my father was in the service."

"Was he an army man like yourself?" Ben asked with a polite smile, taking a sip of red wine.

James smirked back, shaking his head. "No, actually. He was in the Navy. An admiral before he retired, in fact."

Ben nodded, eyes widening. It was common knowledge to anyone- even if they did not have a history with the military- that the rank of admiral was quite a feat to attain. "He must be quite an amazing man."

James smiled again, licking his lips as he finished his last spoonful of soup. He could tell Miss Sinclair was listening to his every word at that point, and part of him was thrilled by that. But in truth, who wouldn't listen to a man whose father was an admiral? She hadn't seemed to have wanted to speak with him before after all…

"Yes, well, I attended boarding school in London before my family returned to our home here. We have a country estate as well not far from the city limits. That's where I learned to ride."

"You ride?" Miss Sinclair said quickly, brown eyes wide and innocent. James blinked, taken aback by her comment… but thrilled all the same that she was speaking with him.

"Yes, miss," he said with a soft, smile, turning his head ever so slightly to look back at her. "It is why I am in the cavalry."

_Oh smooth, James. Do you really think she'll want to talk to you now? She'll think you are making fun of her! _

Miss Sinclair bit down on her lower lip, and the blush that flooded her face had James blushing. He looked back towards Ben, who seemed to be studying the two with an interested- but kind- gaze. Something else was there, James could see, and it was bordering on amusement.

He cleared his throat again, looking down the table to where Jamie and his sister Laura were speaking. Charley seemed to still be eating, looking up every now and again to listen in on the conversation at his end of the table.

"So…" Ben said, swirling a finger along the rim of his nearly empty wine glass before draining the last bit. "Katherine here tells me you two have met before."

If James had been looking at Katherine, he would have noticed the dirty look she shot her brother. As it was, he was a bit taken aback that her brother was speaking to him of this.

"Yes," he said, looking back to Miss Sinclair. "I had the pleasure of making your sister's acquaintance during my unit's stay on the grounds of her school last spring."

Ben nodded, sitting back in his seat as he grinned at his little sister, whose face was an impossible shade of red by this point. She cleared her throat, pursing her lips as she crossed her legs at the ankles beneath the table.

If only she had seen how red James' own cheeks were in that moment.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

An hour later, Katherine was sitting in the parlour, listening to Belinda's playing of the pianoforte in the other room. The music drifted to her from her place by the Christmas tree and a wave of envy crossed over her to hear the talent that Belinda possessed. The fire in the fireplace was crackling a bit and she stared at it sleepily. Ben was still with the men, talking to them of military affairs.

The clock on the mantel piece said that it was nine o'clock at night, the darkness that pressed in on the windows a testament to the late hour. In all honesty, Kate would have loved to have gone home in that moment… if a certain soldier hadn't happened to have made his way through the doors of the parlour seconds later.

She looked up quickly as he entered, suddenly quite aware that they were alone in the room together.

He stopped as well, as if he hadn't expected to find her here.

"Miss Sinclair," he said quietly, backing out of the room. "Forgive me. I did not realize you were in here."

Kate smiled back, looking down and fiddling with her gloves. "I simply needed to get away from the party," she said with a soft smile.

Captain Nicholls seemed to waver for a moment before staying put in the door frame. "As did I," he replied. He loosened his tie as inconspicuously as he could before moving further into the room. "May I… May I sit?" he inquired as he made it to the couch opposite of Katherine.

Katherine swallowed again before nodding once.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

James had fought the urge to bolt when he had realized that Miss Sinclair had been sitting in here alone. It had never been like him to seek a woman out, but he could not deny that he had decided to see where she was once the party had picked up. He would have thought she would be with the other women though, not in here alone.

They sat in silence for a time, but it was not an uncomfortable one. The flames in the fireplace flickered every now and again, the tick of the clock passing each second away, sending them further and further into the night.

"Your brother is a fine fellow," James said after a while.

Miss Sinclair looked back at her sitting companion, nodding. "He's always had a knack for adventure. He loves every second of his work too."

James smiled softly. "I am sure that is a wonderful fortune," he said quietly.

Her flaming red head tilted to the side as she took in what he had said. "Do you not enjoy your line of work, Captain?" she said softly.

James shrugged, looking down at his hands as he steepled them. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It is a job," he replied. "And I count myself fortunate to be able to work with the animals I was raised riding, but… at the end of the day it is not where my heart lies."

"Where does your heart lie, Captain Nicholls?"

He looked up at her at that, blue eyes wide. No one had ever cared enough to get this far into a conversation with him about his work. Everyone automatically assumed that he loved his job since he seemed to have a knack for climbing the ranks quickly.

"If I had my way?" he said. She nodded. He studied her for a moment before pulling back to sit up straight. He shook his head.

"You can tell me," Miss Sinclair said. His blue gaze met her brown one for a time before he spoke. She had a natural attractiveness to her that he could not deny had him mesmerized. He waited a full moment before answering her.

"I'd be an artist," he said quietly.

* * *

_**Yay! So I am so happy I was able to get another update on a story up this week! I know this was short, but they can't all be long all the time ;) **_

_**I'm hoping I have James in character. I figure he's younger here, less experienced in his military career, so naturally he'll want to lean towards what he's naturally gifted at. I also never really saw him as the sort that really got a kick from fighting. Maybe that's just me… What do you guys think? If it needs work I'd like to know sooner than later… xD **_

_**-Sirius **_


	5. Chapter 5

_** This is embarrassingly short, but I hope to update very soon. The New Year's Eve party is coming up, and I wanted to give a chapter to that part of the story. Thanks for bearing with me, guys!**_

* * *

"An artist?" Katherine said with a smile. "You must be quite good then."

Captain Nicholls glanced from her to the fire at that, a soft smile touching his lips. Katherine felt herself blush a bit as her eyes zeroed in on that smile…

"I would like to think that I am," he replied quietly. "You draw, do you not?" he asked softly.

Katherine's eyes went wide at that as she cleared her throat. He remembered that much about her?!

"A… a bit," she replied. "I find it much more invigorating than needlework."

Captain Nicholls smiled at that. "I am quite sure I can see how you would think that," he replied. "Did you happen to save any of your drawings from your art classes?" he said quietly after a moment.

Katherine's pulse jumped in her throat at that. "I did," she said, looking back at him. "I have one of my brother in his uniform. I drew it from a photograph. I've never really been out of the studio to draw from observation."

The captain nodded. "People were always quite hard for me to get right," he said. "I always preferred to draw animals or plants."

Katherine smiled again, sucking on her cheek and looking down to fidget with her gloves. "I always enjoyed drawing people," she said. "When I was younger I used to draw little figures in meadows or the city and give them names. Ben used to poke terrible fun at me for it, but I suppose we all do silly things when we are little."

Captain Nicholls shrugged. "I do not find that silly at all. It is actually rather…" He seemed to falter for a moment, as if he had thought better about what he wanted to say.

"What, Captain?" Katherine said playfully.

He looked down, and she knew the firelight was not playing tricks on her as a blush spread across his cheeks. "It is rather endearing," he replied quietly.

Kate looked at him for a full moment, fighting the elation that soared within her. Endearing! He thought her endearing?!

"Katie?"

She looked up quickly as her brother stuck his head into the parlor. He certainly had the worst timing when he wanted to. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had been waiting outside the door on the most inopportune moment to rain on her parade.

"Yes?" she said, rising from her seat as Captain Nicholls did as well.

"Are you ready to get going?" Ben said, running a hand through his hair as he stepped further into the room. He had clearly forgotten about the pomade in it and his auburn curls crinkled under the pressure of his hand. "I do hope I'm not interrupting." Ben came to stand next to Captain Nicholls, having to tilt his head a bit to make eye contact with the taller man. "You aren't putting any silly thoughts into my sister's head are you, James?" Ben said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Captain Nicholls smiled at that, shaking his head. "We were merely having a conversation about our hobbies," he said with a smile in Katherine's direction.

"Oh?" Ben said. He staggered a little bit, and Kate automatically realized he was slightly drunk.

"Yes," Katherine chimed in. "We both are avid drawers. But Brother, I believe we should get you home."

Ben shook her hand off. "So you're an artist, eh?" he said, looking back at James.

James smiled, standing as well. "When I wish to be," James said.

Ben nodded, looking back towards his sister. Katherine stood up at that point, taking Bens' arm. "Come on, Ben," she said with an apologetic glance in James' direction. "Mother's coming home tomorrow and I doubt you will want to be tired for that." Ben rolled his eyes, smiling at his sister. He was still quite obviously in high spirits. "Captain Nicholls," she said with a polite smile in his direction. "It was wonderful to see you again."

"James," he said softly. "You can call me James, if you wish, Miss Sinclair."

Katherine was unsure of how to answer, standing awkwardly on her brother's arm. "Very well, James," she said with a soft smile. "As long as you call me Katherine."

James smiled again, nodding. "Very well, Katherine. I'll be leaving shortly myself," he said as he looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Take care."

"Good night, Captain. Happy Christmas," Ben said jovially. His pale cheeks were reddened at this point, and he swayed with a hiccup.

"You as well," James replied as the pair turned away from him.

Katherine fought the smile that broke across her face as she bid Jamie and his wife goodbye. Captain Nicholls' kind face remained in her memory even after they made their way out to the front lawn. She glanced over at Ben, rolling her eyes playfully as she rammed an elbow into his ribs.

"Stand up straight," she said to her brother as the two made it outside and towards the carriage. Ben had started to walk away from the house with a sort of slink to his step.

"Alright, Mum," he said playfully as he held the door open for her and helped her in.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Kate took in a deep breath, looking down at the needlework in front of her. It had been a few days since Ben and she had been to Captain Stuart's, and at this point she was dreadfully behind on her household duties.

She sucked in on her cheeks, twisting her mouth this way and that as she tried to maintain some degree of interest on the needle in her hands. It was still snowing heavily outside, and she fought the urge to look out the window every now and then.

For a while, she thought she had the rhythm of each of her stitches down… until she had had to turn to the blue thread.

It was quite a pretty color, to be truthful. It was a deep blue, like the sky… like a certain cavalry captain's eyes.

At the thought of James she fought a small smile. The Langdons' ball was a mere fortnight away and Christmas was a few days from now. When she had been younger, she had always thought that Christmas was the best day of the year.

Now, New Year's Eve couldn't come quickly enough, it seemed.

.


End file.
